


Final Countdown

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, High School, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Short One Shot, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Sabnagu was beginning to regret sneaking out to go to a New Year’s party over spending it with his sister, Kumani.





	Final Countdown

Sabnagu was beginning to regret sneaking out to go to a New Year’s party over spending it with his sister, Kumani. He could almost see her sitting alone in her room while the adults downstairs got progressively drunker. Sighing, a noise that was lost in the blaring music, he turned to leave.

“Not enjoying the party?” A voice yelled. Standing there with two plastic cups in his hands was Jorh.

“Shame. Calias’ parties are always the easiest to crash.” He continued, handing Sabnagu one of the cups.

 

Sabnagu did his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach when he saw him. Ever since he’d joined Jorh, Saskali and Marin’s band, _Penelope and The Suitors_ , it had become harder and harder for him to ignore his blossoming feelings for Jorh. On his end, Jorh had made his feelings for Sabnagu clear, but Sabnagu knew that if his father ever found out that he was gay, they’d throw him out on the street and he simply couldn’t leave Kumani trapped in that household.

 

“What are you doing here?” He shouted. Jorh smiled.

“Having fun and rebelling against the norm. Speaking of the norm, thanks to Saskali running interference, Calias doesn’t know I’m here. Please try to keep it that way.”

Sabnagu nodded.

“Hey! What are they doing here?” Someone roared, causing Sabnagu and Jorh to jump.

“Kriff!” Jorh swore as Calias lumbered in, his friends and Saskali close behind.

“I thought I made it clear that they weren’t invited!” He yelled. At this, everyone fell silent to stare at Jorh and Sabnagu.

“Come one Calias, they’re just having a bit of fun. The more the merrier, right?” Saskali said, edging between Calias and her friends.

“I don’t want anyone like _him_ at my parties!”

The friendly and open demeanour that Saskali was so well known for vanished, replaced by something cold and furious.

“Say that again and I’ll cut your twig of a dick off.” She snarled as Jorh grabbed Sabnagu’s hand and began to tug him towards the door.

“Come on!” He whispered.

“What about Saskali?” Sabnagu whispered back.

“She can handle herself!” Jorh insisted, giving Sabnagu’s hand another encouraging tug, “We need to go!”

With no further encouragement needed, Sabnagu ran with Jorh out into the darkness.

“Where are we going?” He called. Jorh didn’t reply, leading him further and further away from the party.

“Jorh-”

“Hang on, we’re almost there.”

 

For a moment, Sabnagu considered letting go of Jorh’s hand and walking away. Except it was dark, they were in the middle of a park and Sabnagu had no idea where they were. After a little more walking, Jorh led him to a clearing with a lake in the centre.

“The best place in town to watch the fireworks.” Jorh explained, leading Sabnagu to a patch of grass and sitting down.

“Should’ve brought a blanket.” Sabnagu commented, sitting down beside him.

“You really wanna go home and get a blanket?” Jorh pointed out.

“Not really, no. Good point.” Sabnagu agreed, as Jorh shuffled a little closer and the distant sound of chanting reached their ears.

“Five… four… three… two… one… Happy New Year!” They cheered. The noise was distant, easy to tune out and sadly untrue for Sabnagu.

“Happy New Year.” He murmured to Jorh, who snorted.

“You too. You know, it’s traditional to kiss the person next to you when it hits New Year.”

“It’s a minute past twelve.” Sabnagu said, as the fireworks began to explode in the distance, reflecting against the water.

“Killjoy.” Jorh murmured, leaning closer. Sabnagu bit his lip.

“This is a terrible idea.” He mused, before leaning forward and lightly kissing Jorh on the cheek.

“But what the Hell.” He finished, grabbing the front of Jorh’s shirt and pulling them down to the ground.


End file.
